<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>swimming through sick lullabies by senjutsus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837436">swimming through sick lullabies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/senjutsus/pseuds/senjutsus'>senjutsus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Violence, anyway i tried, like kinda not even there, sns has me on a chokehold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:34:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/senjutsus/pseuds/senjutsus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is feral.</p><p>(And perfect)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>swimming through sick lullabies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by @sasukesdumpling fic  “Clothes Sharing; Blood”. go check their fics out &lt;3 </p><p>/</p><p>also this: https://twitter.com/dailyuzumaki/status/1327682978433159170?s=21</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes, Naruto's temper gets the best of him.</p><p> </p><p>It was normal, kind of. When he was a preteen, and the normal, stupid kids pointed him out for being weird, an orphan, and different, he hadn’t minded getting sent to the principal's office with a few scratches on his face. When he couldn't score one goal against the opposite team after he'd been playing under the cold rain for what felt like hours, he would start to push, pull, and tackle. When he couldn't understand<em> what the fuck</em> an antiderivative was, or how to solve that stupid, useless thing, he would repeatedly stab his notebook with a pencil until his brain stopped itching.</p><p> </p><p>So, really, what he was doing was barely a surprise.</p><p> </p><p>He felt numb, like his knuckles. He couldn't think, couldn't feel, couldn't even breathe for a few seconds. All he could come up with was,</p><p> </p><p>"Say it again! Say it again!" The same phrase over and over, followed by a punch. His arms and hands hurt <em>so</em> bad, but he didn't care. He wouldn't stop.</p><p> </p><p>Because who the <em>fuck </em>did that disgusting, moronic asshole think he was? Did he really think he could insult <em>Sasuke</em> and get away with it? No way.</p><p> </p><p>Sure, Sasuke had never been a person who needed anyone to defend him. He had always been smart, agile, strong and, really, just as unhinged as Naruto.</p><p> </p><p>But this time, Naruto just couldn't let it slide. </p><p> </p><p>So he yelled at the asshole lying under him. He wanted to break his nose. He kept thinking of hundreds of ways he could make him bleed and cry, until–</p><p> </p><p>"Naruto." Surprisingly soft, that was his favorite voice in the whole world. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sasuke knew he was kind of sick in the head.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't really a surprise though. His messed up childhood and pent up anger (or sadness, maybe) led him to do insane shit sometimes; like seek thrills in unconventional ways. </p><p> </p><p>This was one of them.</p><p> </p><p>(They had both been extremely bored that evening, so Naruto suggested they took a <em>romantic</em> walk in the park near their apartment.</p><p> </p><p>"You just want to take pictures of the sunset." Sasuke rolled his eyes as he threw his (<strike>Naruto's</strike>) favorite jacket on. </p><p> </p><p>"Nothing wrong with that." Naruto smiled so big and bright at him.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, there was nothing wrong with that.)</p><p> </p><p>He didn't even get a chance to register what happened before the blond's warm hand left his own.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke wanted to drag him away by his orange <em>The North Face</em> sweatshirt, wanted to yell at him to stop, to <em>calm the hell down. </em>Maybe a part of him wanted to join in. </p><p> </p><p>But he didn't, because there was something warm fluttering inside him, something that told him <em>he's doing this for you</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled for a fleeting moment. </p><p> </p><p>"Naruto..." He finally managed. </p><p> </p><p>The blond turned to face him; gasping for air, disheveled hair, bloody nose, bloody knuckles. Sasuke wanted nothing more than to kiss them clean. </p><p> </p><p>Was that wrong? Was it wrong to love the way he looked?</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke was sick in the head; and he knew, because when Naruto, <em>his</em> Naruto, smiled at him, blood pouring from his nose to his lips, all he could think was—</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What a fucking angel.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>no one:<br/>me at 4:22 am: the appeal of narusasu is that they're deranged and extremely in love.........</p><p>anyway. i don’t know what an antiderivative is either. also i wouldn't really say naruto is ooc in this one. in canon he has a temper, he's not all peace and love all the time. and i love him okay. </p><p>fic title is from "mr. brightside" by the killers. </p><p>hope u enjoyed! comments and kudos are appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>